


Zero Sum Game

by TwoBoys2Love



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen, Bottom Jensen Ackles, First Time, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, first time threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 21:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14293500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoBoys2Love/pseuds/TwoBoys2Love
Summary: JDM finally attends a convention and Jared notices that Jensen is flirting with him. Jared is the greatest partner in the world - because he encourages Jensen to act on his ‘crush’. JDM has other things in mind.





	Zero Sum Game

Jared had been with Jensen long enough to know when someone had caught his eye. There were little signs. His eyes lingering a little too long, his smile softening as he made eye contact, his laugh _so_ warm and genuine it made Jared's spine tingle. 

Jared had been with Jensen long enough to know when he had a _crush_ on someone and that someone, happened to be Jeffrey Dean Morgan, their on-screen Dad, and off-screen friend.

Yes. Jensen had a bit of a crush on Mr. Jeff Dean Morgan.

And Jared? Well, he was so completely gone for Jensen that he didn't feel the slightest bit threatened by the crush.

In fact, sitting there in the bar, watching Jensen and Jeff as they chatted and laughed, was just making Jared want his partner even more. Jensen's cheeks were flushed under his sandy-colored freckles, his eyes were wide and dark, and he had his hand high on Jared's thigh under the table. It was pretty fucking entertaining and hotter than Jared would have thought.

"What d'you think, Jared?" Jeff leaned a little closer and grinned at his on-screen son.

The conversation had gotten away from Jared; he'd been too busy watching Jensen. "Sorry, what?"

Jensen squeezed Jared's thigh. "Jeff was saying he should have come to a convention a lot sooner."

"Definitely," Jared said. "Jack and I don't get to see you often enough. I know he misses you a lot."

For the briefest moment, Jensen flashed Jared a confused look, then he smiled at Jeff. "It's real good to see you, Jeff."

"Good to see you boys. It's been too fucking long." Jeff shoved his chair back. "Another drink?"

Jared nodded. "Whiskey."

"Sure, I'll have another beer." Jensen checked the bottle in front of him and spun it, so Jeff could see it. "This one's good."

"Be right back, boys."

Jared watched Jensen watch Jeff as he strolled over to the bar. Three young women seemed to come out of nowhere and surround the older man. "Oooh, he got caught."

Laughing, Jensen shifted his chair a little closer to Jared. "Sitting back here was a good idea." His fingers were rubbing along the inseam of Jared's jeans.

Shifting his legs, a little wider, Jared studied Jensen's face. "You like Jeff."

Jensen nodded. "He's one of the good ones."

"You've been flirting with him all night," Jared teased.

Eyes wide, Jensen sat back slightly. "What? No. I. No. I'm just happy to see him."

Sliding his arm along the back of Jensen's chair, Jared leaned in close enough to ghost his lips along Jensen's ear. "I know you, Jack. _You_ have been flirting with him. I've watched the way you keep wetting your bottom lip, the way you keep your head tilted down just enough that you're lookin' at him from under those killer lashes of yours."

Shaking his head slowly, Jensen grinned. "I don't know what you're talkin' about," he said innocently.

Jared let his thumb brush against Jensen's neck. "You're all flushed. You've got a thing for him."

Dropping his gaze, Jensen peered at Jared out of the corner of his eye. "He's a good lookin' man."

The soft twang of Jensen's Texas accent was a little more present with every beer he drank. It was adorable, and pretty fuckin' hot at the same time. "You want him."

The next breath Jensen took, hitched almost imperceptibly.

"Stop it," Jensen said fondly and without much conviction.

Jared leaned in again so he could whisper, "You want him? I'm fine with it. You two would be so hot together."

Jensen leaned back so he could stare into Jared's eyes. His full lips were open slightly, his eyes wide in disbelief. "Jared."

There was no admonishment in Jensen's tone; it sounded more like awe and Jared's heart started to thump like someone had stolen all the oxygen out of the room.

"So, do you?" Jared asked in a husky voice. He wasn’t springing anything on Jensen. They’d talked about bringing a third person into their relationship - even if it was a one time deal - but there had never been anyone they trusted enough. But _Jeff_... Jeff was one of the sweetest, kindest and hottest guys they knew.

Jensen's lips twitched as he smiled, and adorable little furrows appeared on his brow. The blush on his cheeks was making his freckles stand out even more.

A beer bottle clunked onto the table in front of Jensen and he jumped.

"Now. I've seen _those_ faces before. What the fuck are you two planning?" Jeff slid Jared's whiskey across the table and sat down again. He took a sip of his beer and flashed a charming grin.

"Well," Jared said slowly. "Jensen here has developed quite a crush."

"Jared!" Jensen's fingers dug hard enough into Jared's inner thigh that it was a little painful.

"Well, I'll be damned," Jeff said as he scooted his chair closer to the table. He leaned in conspiratorially, glanced around them briefly and raised his eyebrows. "Now, here I thought you two only had eyes for each other."

It was Jared's turn to be a little bit surprised. Even with Jeff, he and Jensen had always been guarded. "Is it that obvious?"

Jensen groaned and dragged a hand down his face.

"That you're together? To me, it is," Jeff answered with a warm smile on his face. "I was with you two a hell of a lot when we were filming. Frankly, I'm not sure why everyone can't see it."

Jared laughed and sat back slightly. He'd always known he liked Jeff, but this just proved they had made a good choice in calling him friend.

"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me." Jeff held up his beer and nodded before taking a quick drink. "Now, tell me about this crush of yours, Jen."

Jeff was the only one who got away with calling Jensen - _Jen_. The nickname had Jensen biting down on his bottom lip and shaking his head fondly.

"He's got a crush on _you_ , Jeff," Jared said quietly. He couldn't help smiling as Jensen squirmed in his seat uncomfortably.

The grin on Jeff's face took on an altogether different tone. His gaze moved from Jared to Jensen and he nodded as he wetted his lips.

Finally, Jensen cleared his throat and fiddled with the label on his beer bottle. "Jesus, Jared. He's not interested. Don't-"

"-Now, that's where you're _very_ wrong, son," Jeff growled.

-=-=-=-

Jensen's hotel room was on the top floor. When Jeff went to the bathroom, Jensen pulled Jared out onto the balcony. It was windy, but the night was still warm. The city was laid out beneath them like a field of lights.

"Jared, what are we doing?" Concern was etched onto Jensen's face. His fingers slid over Jared's hip and he held on a little tighter than normal.

"Having some fun?" Jared leaned in and kissed the corner of Jensen's mouth.

"I need to say something." Jensen put a little distance between them and stared up into Jared's eyes.

"Okay."

" _Nothing_ comes before you and nothing comes between us. If this isn't something you're okay with, it stops right now." Frowning slightly, Jensen reached up and cupped the back of Jared's neck. "You hear me?"

Nodding, Jared smiled. He loved the protective side of Jensen. He knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt that Jensen's would always be there for him. He could remember the day he had realized that and it had changed his life. "I love you. I’m good with it."

"Y'know. There really ain't much in this world that's hotter than you two boys together." Jeff sauntered over and looked at Jensen, then at Jared.

"What?" The frown was back on Jensen's face again.

Jeff reached out and pressed a hand to the small of each of their backs. "I'm thinkin' that it'd be a mistake to break up this team."

Jared's eyes widened slightly and when he looked at Jensen, he could pinpoint the _exact_ moment when Jensen realized what Jeff was suggesting.

Jeff cocked an eyebrow.

Jared nodded and chewed on the corner of his bottom lip.

"Oh _fuck_ ," Jensen murmured.

-=-=-=-

They were poised. They were _right_ on the tipping point. Jeff was in his t-shirt and jeans, standing beside the California King. Jared was leaning against the wall, shirt unbuttoned, one ankle cross over the other as he sipped the bourbon Jensen had poured him.

Jensen was sitting on the end of the bed. He was looking a little nervous, his leg rocking from side to side.

“First move isn’t mine to make, boys.” Jeff smiled warmly as he ran his hand over his beard.

Nodding, Jared pushed off the wall and walked over to the table. He set his glass down and turned to face Jensen.

Tilting his head back, Jensen blinked up at Jared. His eyes were wide and bright, the emerald green in them was already disappearing. He looked… beautiful.

Jared reached out and trailed the tip of his index finger along Jensen's cheekbone then down to his mouth. His full bottom lip was smooth and dry against the pad of Jared’s finger. He could see the rise and fall of Jensen’s chest becoming more frequent.

After a last, lingering look at Jensen’s eyes, Jared reached down and grabbed the hem of his t-shirt. He pulled it up slowly, peeling it back until it slipped off over Jensen’s head.

They communicated without words. With a simple lift of his eyebrows, Jared made sure that Jensen was alright. He could see the excitement on Jensen’s face, the _desire_ in his eyes. Jared’s smile warmed and he glanced over at Jeff and nodded.

Jeff pulled his t-shirt off as he moved forward and sat behind Jensen.

The moment the mattress dipped, Jensen’s lashes fluttered closed.

Jared nudged Jensen’s feet apart and stepped between them. He let his fingers move over Jensen’s cheek and urged him forwards until his lips pressed against Jared's bare abs.

Sucking in a quick breath, Jared let his shirt slip off his shoulders and down his arms.

When Jared looked up, he caught Jeff admiring his body and couldn’t help smiling.

Jeff leaned forward and mouthed along Jensen’s shoulder blade. When Jensen moaned softly, Jeff’s arm snaked around his waist.

Jensen was already breathing in tight gasps, his fingers digging _hard_ into Jared’s back.

They stayed there for a while, teetering on the edge of _more_ as they became accustomed to each other.

Jared’s fingers tangled in Jeff’s hair, it felt different, coarser and thicker than Jensen’s. His shoulders were narrower, skin a little rougher and Jared couldn’t resist tracing the tattoos that were scattered all over Jeff’s body.

Jensen was trying to keep it together. His shoulders were tight, his teeth clamped down on his bottom lip. The noises he made were soft, guarded. He was still uncertain. Jared knew all of that because he knew the heart and mind of his partner better than he knew himself.

After a hundred years and not enough breaths, Jared leaned down so he could whisper in Jensen’s ear. “Let go, Jack. Just enjoy it.”

The barely-green eyes that looked up at Jared were heavy-lidded. Sweat glistened on Jensen’s forehead, his cheeks and down the center of his chest. As Jared straightened back up to his full height, he smiled down at his partner and hoped his expression conveyed the hundreds of ways he loved the man. He never seemed to have enough words to _tell_ Jensen everything he felt in his heart.

The tension in Jensen’s shoulder disappeared as Jared let his hands ghost over them.

Jeff leaned forward and murmured something Jared couldn’t hear. Jensen’s expression softened, and his lips curved into a smile.

Slowly, enjoying each moment, they shed the rest of their clothes. Jared turned off the overhead light, leaving the intermittent light from the muted flat screen TV to highlight the curves and lines of their bodies.

They all met again in the middle of the bed. Jensen lay on his side as Jeff palmed the curve of his ass. His lashes fluttered closed, his mouth opened slightly, and hot breath seeped past his lips.

Jared was lying in front of Jensen watching the flush that was creeping along his partner’s skin. As his hand moved over Jensen’s thigh, his ass, his ribcage, Jared could feel the ache of _want_ in his throbbing cock.

Jeff’s fingers gripped Jared’s arm for a moment then curved around from behind to rub over Jensen’s belly.

All of Jensen’s movements were liquid and smooth. His hips tilted forward to slide his swollen cock along Jared’s, then back to offer the swell of his ass to Jeff. His mouth was hot and wet against Jared’s neck, his collarbone, and his chest. Jared would never get tired of Jensen’s kisses. Each one was like a spark that sent flames skipping along his spine.

A low moan vibrated against Jared’s shoulder; he knew the sound. It was a twist of pleasure and pain that meant Jeff was working Jensen open.

“Fuck, you’re perfect, Jen,” Jeff said in a whiskey-smoke voice as he rested his chin on Jensen’s shoulder. Jensen was drawn to the sound, turned his head so he could finally kiss Jeff.

The briefest bite of jealousy was replaced quickly by a fireball of heat as Jared saw Jeff’s tongue slip forward. He felt a little dizzy as his heart began to race. It was a blur of lips, the pink of tongues all mingled with the desire that was rippling through Jared’s body.

Jared’s cock twitched against his stomach and he leaned in to kiss the apple of Jensen’s cheek. His fingers moved from Jensen’s hip to Jeff's shoulder. He dug his nails in and his mouth found Jeff’s as Jensen gasped for air.

With a low moan, Jensen slid his leg over Jared’s hip and reached back to grab Jeff’s thigh and whimper as he urged him forward.

Jensen’s arms snaked around Jared’s neck and he tugged until he could reclaim Jared’s mouth. The kiss was urgent and needy… possessive.

Then Jensen’s mouth went slack, his breath was hot against Jared’s lips and when he managed to gasp desperately for some air, he released it in a weak moan.

Jeff was almost panting, his body pressed flush against Jensen’s back. When Jared reached down he could feel the way Jensen’s hole was stretched tight around Jeff’s cock. Another wave of desire made Jared’s breath hitch.

When he rubbed Jensen’s tender rim, he could feel the man’s entire body trembling. Jeff groaned and thrust his hips forward. His balls pressed against Jared’s hand. Twisting his wrist slightly, Jared cupped them, squeezed _hard_ until Jeff shuddered and thrust his hips forward again.

Nails dug into the backs of Jared’s shoulders as Jensen’s body lurched forward with each thrust of Jeff’s cock. He cried out against Jared’s flesh; the sweetest sound and Jared let his fingers trail forwards. He rubbed the base of Jeff’s cock as it slid in and out of Jensen’s ass. He dragged his finger over the rim of Jensen’s ass again, then his balls and up his cock until he could curl his fingers around it.

Jensen’s body was trembling, his hips angling back to meet Jeff’s hard thrusts. He searched frantically for Jared’s mouth, tongue sliding forward the moment their lips were crushed together.

Jared tilted his hips forward and his cock slid under the soft weight of Jensen’s balls. _Fuck_ , he could feel the way Jensen’s body jolted when Jeff’s thick cock pounded into him.

It was hot, heady, powerful and Jared rocked his hips forward to rub his against shaft against Jensen’s balls again and again.

Jensen writhed between them, moaning, lips rubbing against Jared’s neck and shoulder carelessly, one hand gripped Jeff’s thigh, the other tangled tightly in Jared’s hair. He was fiery and sweat-damp against Jared’s chest.

Jared pulled back enough to capture both his and Jensen's cocks with one hand. He could feel the slick of pre-come and the weight of Jensen's swollen shaft.

The way Jensen's body shifted and rolled was mesmerizing. Jared could watch him all night. But, the intensity of it all, the way Jensen was clinging to him and the sound of Jeff's gravelly moans pushed Jared to the edge far too quickly.

His hand working a furious rhythm, Jared locked eyes with his partner. He mouthed _I love you_ against Jensen's slick and swollen lips and saw a shiver ripple down his lover's body.

As Jensen's lashes kissed his cheeks, Jeff thrust his hips forward _hard_. Jensen's lips parted, and he let out a moan that sent tingles skittering down Jared's spine.

A few more snaps of Jeff's hips had Jensen squirming as he tried to thrust his cock faster into Jared's hand.

Everything was a blur of flesh and sweat and Jared's balls ached each time Jensen's body was pressed against his by Jeff's thrusting.

Jared ducked his head down and crushed Jensen's mouth under his. He breathed in his lover's moan and felt Jensen's body stiffen.

When Jensen came, his back arched and his hips jerked forwards. Come splashed over Jared's hand and onto his chest.

Jeff swore softly as he grabbed Jared's upper arm to crush them even closer. His hips snapped forward one final time and he pressed his face to the back of Jensen's neck as he orgasmed.

Jared's balls clenched tightly as the slick of Jensen's come slid down over his cock. He squeezed gently, pumped it a few more times and came. His body jerked forwards, his mouth wide against Jensen's. Jensen managed a quiet moan, his lips moving weakly against Jared's.

As waves of pleasure washed over Jared, he felt Jensen go limp against his chest. Jeff's fingers finally loosened their grip on Jared's arm and he reached up to push the damp hair back from Jared's eyes.

"Jesus," Jeff murmured against the nape of Jensen's neck.

Jensen managed a weak laugh and tipped his chin up to kiss Jared's bottom lip slowly.

"Amazing," Jared murmured and he meant everything but _God_ Jensen looked like a wreck. A beautiful, hot, wreck.

Jared brushed his lips across Jensen's. "Jeff," he murmured in between kisses. "I hope you're not in a rush to get back to your room."

"Hmm?" Jeff's fingers tangled in Jared's hair, his thumb rubbing his cheekbone.

"Well… you haven't lived," _kiss_ , "until you've had Jack's lips," _bite_ , "on your cock."

Groaning, Jeff chuckled against Jensen's shoulder. "You boys are gonna be the death of me."

Jensen peered up at Jared from under his lashes and smiled with such devotion that Jared's heart melted.


End file.
